


the bimonthly family games day

by lightningcanary



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningcanary/pseuds/lightningcanary
Summary: The Zapata-Patterson family has a competition twice a month.





	the bimonthly family games day

"MAMI, MAMI, MAMI!!" Tasha wakes up to the sound of her 5-years-old daughter's voice and the movement of the girl jumping on her bed. The other side of the bed is already empty. "IT'S THE BIMONTHLY FAMILY GAMES DAY, MAMI!" The girl shouts excitedly when she realises her mother is awake, sitting over her stomach. Tasha smiles, still surprised that her wife gave the days such a complex name and that their girls picked it up so fast. "'ts time to wake up!"

Tasha pretends to hate the idea with a groan. "Why don't we stay in bed instead?" she asks, closing her eyes. 

The girl, Beth, starts to jump on her seat again, trying to shake her 'mami' awake. Giving up, she gets off of Tasha and tries to run out of the room, saying "am gonna get help".

Before she can get off the bed, though, Tasha has her arms around Beth's waist and is pulling her back against her front. The girl squeals, surprised, while Tasha makes roar noises as she pretends to bite the girl's neck. "You're my prisoner now," she tells her while the girl tries to squirm out of her arms.

"Noooo!" Tasha can't help but laugh as an idea hits her. She moves her hands through the girls belly until she finds the spot she knows tickles the most and starts tickling the girl mercilessly. In between breathless laughs, Beth gives up and begs Tasha to stop.

"Can I stay in bed?" she asks, knowing full well that the girl doesn't want that. Beth frowns and pouts sadly, which brings a smile to Tasha's lips. "Come on," she says, getting out of the bed with the kid in her arms, before she can answer the question, making Beth's sad expression morph into a big grin.

Tasha puts the girl down on the floor and lets her lead her to the kitchen, where Patterson, Sara and David are. Beth's older sister is at the kitchen table, drinking her milk. David is curled up against Patterson's side while she cooks the rest of the breakfasts with one hand.

"Good morning," Tasha tells them, kissing Sara's head as she walks past her and towards her wife and their younger kid while Beth sits next to her sister, where a glass filled with orange juice is awaiting her.

Sara mumbles a "good morning" through a cookie. Patterson turns her head around, smiling when she sees her wife walking towards her. David sleepily says something similar to "'ning ".

When she's close enough, Tasha kisses David's cheek picking him up from Patterson's hold. He happily buries his face in the crook of Tasha's neck while she pecks Patterson. She sets the kid down on his chair before going back next to Patterson to help her cook.

\---

"Tututuuu," Patterson imitates the sound of a cornet once everyone is sitting around the living room, now known as 'the family games arena'. "Welcome to the 15th bimonthly family games day! It's time to play some games."

The 7-year-old, Sara, starts cheering and is quickly followed by her younger sister. Their 2-year-old brother giggles when he sees everyone being so happy.

Patterson takes two white boards. In one of them she writes 'Beth', 'Sara', 'Mami' and 'Me', separated by vertical lines. (Patterson ignores Tasha's "okay, Me, what are we gonna play?) In the other board, she writes the name of the game they are gonna be playing. "The first game of the day is gonna be..." She turns the board around. "Disney trivial pursuit." Beth gasps, her eyes shining and mouth forming a grin. That's her favorite game.

They set up the game and give David paper and pens to draw with while they play. "I want Elsa!" Beth says before anyone can take the piece from her. "Mommy, what do you want?"

"I'll take Simba." 

"Can I have Snow White?" Sara asks her sister, who gives her the character.

"Mami, there's only Aladdin, Mickey and Nemo left."

"I like Aladdin," she tells the kid, with a wink.

"Okay, the rules say the youngest player starts, but in this case I think the oldest should be first since she's the one that knows less about Disney," Patterson says smirking at her wife. "Don't you think, girls?"

"Okay," Beth says, disappointed.

Tasha glares at Patterson before taking the dice and rolling it. She moves her character.

"In Aladdin, what is the name of Jasmine's pet tiger?" Patterson reads. Tasha's eyes widen, knowing she should know that but not being able to remember the name.

"Cmon mami, that's easyyyy." 

After a few seconds and Patterson's teasing 'time's running', she remembers. "Rajah!"

"Correct!" 

She rolls and moves again, this time to a cheese question.

"In Alice in Wonderland, what is the name of Alice's kitten?"

Tasha frowns, having never thought the cat had a name. "Oh, come on, no one knows that..." 

"I know it," Beth says, proud of herself.

"And what is it?"

"I can't tell you!" the girl answers giggling.

Tasha pouts. "Is it... Kitty?" she asks, looking back at Patterson with the questions card.

"Incorrect."

"It's Dinah!"

"Ding ding ding!" Patterson imitates a bell when Beth says the right name.

Some rounds later, Tasha is, indeed, losing. Beth is at the top, 5 out of 6 cheese pieces in her character. Following closely are both Sara and Patterson with 4 cheese pieces. Tasha only has 1.

It's Beth's turn and Tasha and Patterson are pretty sure she's gonna win the game in no time. She rolls and moves to the last cheese question.

"Last question, if you get this one you win, baby," Tasha tells Beth as she picks up the card. The girl looks at her concentrated and confident. "How many eggs does Gaston say he eats every day?" 

Beth's eyes widen, forgetting the lyrics of the song.

"Take your time," Patterson says. "You know it." 

The girl looks at her moms with a bit of panic in her eyes. But then she closes them and sings the song. "...and now that I'm grown... I eat-- FIVE DOZEN!"

"That is... Correct!" Tasha says looking at the card.

"We have a winner!" Patterson exclaims. She gets the first board and puts a 1 under Beth's name, a 2 under Sara's and hers and a 3 under Tasha's. Picking up the second board and erasing the words, she talks. "The winner gets to decide the next game while the rest of us put everything back in the box.

"Mario Kart!" Beth says before Patterson finishes the sentence.

David looks up from his drawing (which is basically a bunch of randomly colored lines). "'art!" he imitates, making his mothers laugh. He looks at Patterson and extends his arms towards her, asking to be picked up, which she does while she goes set up the videogame. "Mario Kart it is then." 

Once the previous game is stacked and the console is ready, they all sit in the couch and pick up a controller, David still in Patterson's arms. He plays with her hair and absent-mindedly repeats random words the girls say while they play the game. 

"We are gonna run 3 races and calculate the ranking with the results."

The first race is won by Tasha, followed by Sara, Beth is 5th and Patterson is 7th, after being attacked by practically every character on the game.

The second race changes things, Patterson gets 2nd, Tasha is 3rd, Beth stays 5th and Sara finishes 6th when she can't get past a tunnel.

Half way through the second race, David decides he's bored of his mommy's hair and tells her to put him down. He crawls to the center of the room in front of the TV and watches from there, while playing with a teddy he found on the way.

In the third round, Tasha gets 2nd place, Sara jumps back to 3rd, Patterson gets 4th and Beth stays in 5th.

During the 3rd race, Patterson gives up in trying to hit Tasha's character with a shell and decides to try to distract her instead. She moves around in the couch until she's sitting with her back against the side and her feet on the couch. She moves her right feet and starts running it up and down Tasha's thigh. Tasha chokes, her controller almost falling to the ground. She looks at the feet and the at Patterson's face, who's looking straight to the screen. When Tasha looks back to it too, she realises she lost a few positions and instantly knows what Patterson is doing. She claims it's Patterson's fault that she didn't win.

They count and Patterson changes Tasha's 3 to a 4, Sara's 2 to a 4, her 2 to a 5 and Beth's 1 to a 5.

"Uh uh! We have a double tie," Patterson notes before looking at her watch. "We'll play the next game after lunch," she says, ignoring Beth's complaints. "Tash and Sara, you two decide the next one."

Tasha picks David up and they all walk to the kitchen. In no time, they have prepared the lunch and are sitting around the table.

"What do you wanna play next, princesa?" Tasha asks Sara while they eat.

The girl takes a deep breath, thinking about all the games she could choose. "Mmm... Dixit."

"Good choice," Patterson smiles at her.

When they have finished reading, Patterson goes look for the game and they set it up. Tasha holds David and rocks him up and down as his head lays on her shoulder and he slowly falls asleep.

Each of them gets 7 cards. In each round one of them is the 'storyteller' and has to say a word or a phrase for one of her cards. The others have to choose the card from their hand that fits better with the description. Then, they shuffle all the chosen cards and each player except the storyteller has to try to guess which one was the storyteller's card. If you guess it, you get a point; if someone thinks your card was the one, you get a point for each player that chose it; if you're the storyteller and everyone picks your card, you don't get any point. At the end of the round, everyone gets a new card, always having 7 in the hand.

For this game, they follow the 'youngest player starts' rule, so Beth starts. She looks at her cards and picks up one of a bassinet around dangerous trees. It reminds her of one of her favorite movies. "The jungle book," she says as she puts the card on the table facing down.

Tasha sighs, knowing the kid chose that because she probably won't get it. She looks at her cards and picks up the only one that has trees in it.

When all the cards are in the table, they shuffle them and turn them around. Apart from Tasha's, there's a bassinet, one full of wild animals and a book. She knows that the book was Patterson's choice, to throw her off, but it has to be the animals, right?

They vote and, as expected, Sara and Patterson get it right while Tasha doesn't. The two kids laugh, "it's the first scene of the movie, ma!"

Some rounds later, David is fast asleep on Tasha's arms, the two girls are tied in the first place, they seem to have a strong connection and keep getting all the points. They are followed by Patterson and, a bit later, Tasha. It's her turn.

Looking at her cards, Tasha sees one that reminds her of a pretty old memory that she hopes her wife remembers too. After all, they still have the necklace somewhere. The picture is a heart necklace that looks nothing like hers but she thinks Patterson will get it. "Not my style," she says, putting the card down and making eye contact with Patterson as a smirk grows in her face. Patterson thinks for a moment before smiling back at her.

They all put their cards down. Tasha shuffles them and turns them around. There's a woman in a multi-colored striped shirt and a yellow miniskirt - and whoever chose that is right, that is so not her style -, a man and a woman kissing and a little girl watching what seems to be a princesses movie. She has a hard time not laughing at all of them.

Patterson obviously gets it right while Beth goes for the outfit one, giving Sara a point, and Sara, who knows her sister put the princess one, is lucky to choose the right one too. This gives Tasha two points, getting her just after Patterson.

Beth frowns. "Why that one? It's cute, do you not like it?" 

Tasha smiles and opens her mouth to reply but is interrupted by Patterson. "There's a story behind that. It's something she told me when I gave her one of those. Hang on, I'll go find it."

While they wait, Beth looks down at her cards, thinking what her next one could be. As she looks at the one with a cat playing with a ball of wool, she gets an idea. "Mami, can we have a cat?" she asks excitedly.

Sara's eyes light up as her gaze switches towards Tasha. Tasha looks at them with a sad expression. "We can't."

Both their faces instantly fall. "Why?" Sara whines.

"Because mommy is allergic to them."

The girls sigh, but decide not to fight it, knowing from their own allergies that they don't want their mom to suffer.

When Patterson gets back to the room, she finds them both looking sad and disappointed. "What's wrong?" 

"Ma says we can't get a cat," Sara says.

Patterson looks at Tasha. "Why?"

"Because you're allergic," Tasha tells her in disbelief. Patterson joins in on the pouting. "Let's go back to the game."

At the end of the game, the order hasn't changed. Sara is first, Beth second, Patterson third and Tasha fourth. This leaves the points at 5 for Sara, 6 for Beth, 8 for Patterson and 8 for Tasha.

"What are we gonna play now?" Beth asks, jumping up and down.

"I think we should take a break, get some cookies and watch a movie, maybe?" Patterson suggests. 

"Frozen!!"

With a laugh at the enthusiasm, Tasha gets up and walks to the kitchen to get the food while Patterson gets the movie, David still sleeping in Tasha's arms since from experience they know he'll wake up if she puts him down. Falling asleep in Tasha's arms is a thing the blond members of the family tend to do, including Patterson.

Since she has to hold the boy, Patterson appears with the movie before she has picked up the cookies. Patterson wraps her arms around Tasha's waist and kisses her shoulder. "About the cat thing..." Tasha groans. "It could stay outside, and I promise to not pet it... too much."

"Patterson..." She sighs, turning around, Patterson's arms sliding around her back.

"Come on, you've seen how much they want it..." 

"Mhm. We could get them a different pet instead, one that doesn't kill you."

Patterson rolls her eyes. "I'm not _that_ allergic... And another pet is not a cat. Another pet needs a lot of attention that we can't give it."

"You know I love cats as much as you do, but--" 

Patterson interrupts her with a kiss. "Think about it." And with another kiss, she take the cookies from Tasha's hand and leaves the room.

Halfway through the movie, David wakes up and jumps out of Tasha's arms in time to mumble along with his favorite song from the movie.

After the movie, they decide Tasha should choose their last game, since she's the only one that hasn't chosen one. 

"Why don't we... go outside and play some soccer?"

And so they do. They choose teams randomly, since the three kids want to go with Tasha. Sara ends up going with her while Beth and David go with Patterson.

"Team blonde vs team brunette."

The game is pretty tied until the last two minutes, where, when they have scored two goals each team, Patterson leaves her position as a goalie to try to score in Tasha's, but she stops the ball and passes it to Sara, who has no problem scoring with no goalie, giving team brunette the victory and giving Sara the points to win the whole thing.

Beth is a little disappointed but she, in her enthusiastic usual attitude, decides that it's okay and she's happy for her sister and will win the next one.

Later that night, it doesn't take long for any of the kids to fall asleep. Tasha throws herself into their bed and groans. "Why did we think doing this twice a month was a good idea? Gosh, I'm exhausted..."

"It's the only way to get Beth to fall asleep early," Patterson comments with a laugh while getting on her side of the bed.

"By dying?" Tasha asks, turning Patterson around to spoon her.

"Don't be so dramatic," she laughs again, moving closer into Tasha's arms.

Tasha laughs too, setting a few kisses in the back of Patterson's neck. "You love me that way."

"Yeah..." Patterson chuckles.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> They have very smart kids, okay?


End file.
